


in regards to love

by omanjuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Spoilers, by mild i mean very mild in the context of some things i see in this fandom, i think so??? bc my gaydar knows its limits on ep4 tbh, you all nasty but so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanjuu/pseuds/omanjuu
Summary: [edited] viktor speculates on yuri's performance. heavily based off episode 3.





	

Viktor is usually the one who initiates, not receives. It's surprising - shocking even - when Yuri reaches out and pulls Viktor into a tight embrace.

Yuri's arms quake against Viktor, trembling fingers strumming a staccato memory Viktor engraves into his mind. Warm, Yuri is ever so warm; proof that he is real, alive, two humans entwined, one with a heart exploding from his chest, and the other with a heart of ice.

It's with reluctance Viktor releases Yuri, and lets him skate before the eyes of those who deserve little of him.

Eros; there are little words for Yuri's performance, none quite so able to capture the essence of it, the way every bend of his body is positioned to entice and expression portray such raw sexual desire that leaves Viktor breathless and wondering how he had the restraint to maintain his steady coolness instead of ripping his costume off and making out with Yuri then and there. Yuri moves with such grace, such promiscuity that Viktor is falling, falling, falling and he can no longer catch himself. That hot gaze is only on Viktor, only for Viktor, and under it he melts and surrenders entirely. It's too late.

"Did I really skate well?" Yuri asks later, a timid smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Viktor laughs, tousling Yuri's kempt hair. It suits him. "Of course you did, Yuri. I'm proud of you."

Yuri is reborn with his idol's praise, and chatters away, thrilled. His words buzz and drone like a swarm of flies dissecting the carcass of Viktor's empty mind.

Yuri draws out the truly distasteful sides of Viktor: not just the unexpectedly pensive doubts, but also the darkest and most wanton of lust. His mind is crowded with unbelievable, indecent thoughts, of his innate desire to spill against Yuri, to shed himself bare and feel Yuri unravel beneath his touch. He wants - no, he needs - to be close! closer! closest! Until they see and hear and smell and taste and feel nothing but each other and become one; to belong.

Instead, Viktor pulls Yuri to him, and Yuri's lips blossom beneath his. They tell a story that he wishes would make reality, and convey Viktor's most earnest agape.

**Author's Note:**

> i blushed when i read this out loud so this is too risque for me i have sinned.
> 
> if you read between the lines, maybe you'll catch some of my angsty theories for yoi and viktor that i am really!!! excited for!!! idc if i am baited just break my heart or break victuri up goodbye
> 
> edit (13/8/17) removed the most obvious angst hallelujah victuri is still living on in 2017


End file.
